Together, you and I: Apart we will die
by CaribbeanLove
Summary: FanFic for Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013) movie. Hansel and Gretel survived great tragedy, clung to each other for comfort and survival through the years and waged war against all witches. Their past seeps into every aspect of their life, they cannot hide from it, and it will not let them forget. **warning: contains some scenes of incest** Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: In the hands of fate

From the movie, Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)

I do not own the characters.

Chapter 1: In the hands of fate

Takes place during the movie after Hansel and Gretel return to the Inn to seek rest before the big witch hunt begins.

Gretel is lying in the bed under the covers sleeping quietly. Hansel lies passed out on the floor next to the bed with an empty beer stein lying near his head. Gretel's quiet sleep is interrupted by the start of another nightmare. It's an old nightmare and an old memory, one that visits her often as she sleeps. Her breath becomes ragged and she moans audibly, but Hansel does not hear her. Gretel is back in the Gingerbread house watching helplessly as the witch forces Hansel to eat and eat and eat, until he becomes sickened and is lying listless on the floor of the cage. The witch will not let her help Hansel, will not let her save her brother, only cares about how hot the fire is in the oven. Gretel pleads and calls Hansel's name repeatedly as she panics and tries to figure out how to save him from the fate she now sees before her, but she cannot, is not successful as she claws at the witch who throws her to the floor and kicks her away. She breathes in the fumes from the stove nearby as the witch opens it to check the heat. She lay crumpled on the floor, blood dripping down her right temple as she stares across the kitchen at her brother's lifeless body in the cage. She hears the witch behind her and struggles to right her self, but she is woozy and her vision blurs. It is not blurry enough that she misses the shadow crossing the floor to where her brother lay. "No, she cries, no, please don't hurt him. No, please, no." She hears the witch cackle, the creak of the cage door as the vile creature opens it and smells Hansel's scent pass by as she carries him to the oven. With nothing but willpower and little strength she tries to reach out and grab the witch's legs before she reaches the oven, but to no avail. The sound of the oven door closing and the screams are all she is left with, her screams, his screams, the witch's, she knows not who as it all mashes together in her head, deafening her senses and leaving her alone.

Alone to share the same fate as her beloved brother, the immense loneliness fills her heart and rips out her soul. She cries out in a guttural angst over the loss that consumes her. These cries force her out of her slumber slowly and the terror dies down as she is left in a pool of sweat, her white nightshirt clinging to her body, the covers too heavy for her to move. A gentle hand reaches up and pulls the covers back and caresses her shoulder and she is alone no more.

Gretel turns onto her left side and peers out over the old pine bed frame. Desperate to see him, desperate to feel his comforting gaze upon her face, she places her hand in his and he sits up on the floor and reaches out to hold her. The bed is too small for him to comfort her there, so he gently pulls the blanket down onto the floor and then lifts her up in his arms and settles her on his lap in the floor as he leans back against the cold wall. Gretel's rapid heartbeat slows and she nuzzles into his bare chest and her hot breath upon him causes his muscles to stiffen. Hansel wonders to his self as he absent-mindedly brushes back her hair with one hand and rubs her back gently with the other, how their life would have been had they not been abandoned in the forest that day so long ago. He wonders if Gretel would now be married with a family of her own, would he have seen her often, or would life simply have taken over, leaving them only to exchange pleasantries over family dinners? He growls low under his breath as she straightens up and moves her hands up his chest and wraps her arms around his neck locking her fingers in a protective hold. He glances down at her as the moonlight dances across her face and she looks up at him radiating love. He knows her love for him is so pure, so very real, that she cannot hide it from him, even when she tries her best to act aloof when he scolds her.

Gretel leans in and inhales his scent, his scent is much different than in her dream when the witch carried him by and he smelled of death and candy. He now smells of musk and beer, a scent that envelopes her when he is near. It heightens her senses and melts her composure. Gretel smiles at him as he looks down at her, she knows not to say it, but she does so anyway and she buries her head against his neck and breathes, "I need you".

"No". He replies to her as simply as he can without meanness in his voice for he does not want to hurt her anymore than he already has the past five years.

Gretel does not cry as she had sometimes in these past years when he denied her over and over. She rocks backwards off his lap and deposits her self on to the cold hard floor. Her wet nightshirt clinging to her and making her shiver as she tries to smile back at him again. She knows he does not remember, she knows she alone carries the burden of their time in Baden five years ago. She smiles at Hansel and struggles to find the words that would change his mind.

As the moonlight shines through the window and hangs on Gretel sitting there inches in front of him, Hansel himself shivers as he takes in her raw beauty, the way the worn nightshirt has melded to her body, it's threadbare fabric allowing him to see what he has no right to gaze upon this night. It would be so easy to give in and attend to her every need, but this long struggle of right and wrong inside him has kept him the one with the sensible head and it has also kept her alone. For when he tires of their dance, he can leave and find another to comfort him for a short while. Of course he always comes back and she is always waiting for him. He wonders if one day, she will no longer be waiting. He cannot bear the thought and shudders.

Gretel senses his internal struggle and watches him labor in his thoughts as he drinks her in and she finds her voice. She starts out, "Hansel, please understand my heartache. I need you to understand me. For you, it was one night of drunkenness. One more night to add to the nights that you do not remember, but for me it was the first time you took me in your arms, pleaded with me never to leave you, made me understand how you needed me and showed me the love between a man and woman. You may not remember what we shared, but I cannot wash your touch away".

Hansel reaches for her hands and pulls her in closer, "You must know that I never meant to hurt you. I am so very sorry", he whispers.

"Do not be sorry for loving me."

"I am sorry for loving you as a man would his wife, it cannot be this way."

Hansel drops Gretel's hands and quickly stands to his feet looking for his shirt. The need to get away from her mounts as his chest tightens and he stumbles in the dark. He stubs his toe on the table by the door and swears under his breath. He remembers he left his shoes under the table and reaches for them. He must get out of here.

Gretel sighs in defeat as he struggles to button his shirt and take his leave. She lets out one last plea, "You go ahead, you leave, find someone else to fill the void, but know one thing" she pauses and then whispers, "I never left you." Silent tears streak down her face.

Whatever cruel remark that he was going to conjure up and throw her way as he walked out went back to the bottom of his throat the moment he turned around. In that moment he truly saw her, saw the woman she had become, felt her anguish, knew his love for her was too great to ever really leave her for good. He walked the three steps that separated him from her and knelt in front of her, defeated in his attempts to keep her at bay, keep from loving her in a way that would bring them to a much worse fate than they already shared. He reached his hand out and picked up her hands once more and clasped them to his chest. Gretel steadied herself as her hands rested against his bare chest. Hansel wiped away the tears streaming down her cheeks with his fingers and as the heat rose in his chest from her touch, he uttered two words that would change everything, "I remember".

After giving up his secret, he pulled her to him, embracing her tightly with his right hand resting on the back of her neck as she gasped and her lips quivered. Not giving her time to process what his deception all these years had meant, Hansel closed the last bit of distance between their lips and kissed her softly as he pushed her gently down on the blanket he laid out for her earlier.

As his kiss grew more passionate and she opened her lips to let him explore her more fully, Gretel's memory of their first time made her body shake with desire. She then pushed his open shirt off his shoulders so that she could feel his warmth. Hansel broke free from their kiss and quietly stared at her as he unbuttoned her nightshirt. As the last button broke free, he tossed the shirt on the bed, whilst never taking his eyes off her. Her perfect body, riddled with scars here and there from their many battles, her sweet pink nipples on her upturned breasts that so injured him whenever he saw them through a clinging shirt, and that little triangular mound where he lost himself five long years ago.

Gretel did not move, she watched him completely entranced as he finished his task and tossed her nightshirt away. She let him look at every inch of her. She wanted him to see her the way that she saw him. She felt the love he held for her in his eyes. He was looking at her as if to memorize every inch of her. She had often watched him like that when he wasn't looking in case she had only her memories to keep her company some day.

His eyes locked with hers as he reached down and swiftly removed his breeches. In an instant his mouth found hers again and the two were swept away in a tidal wave of emotion. She, having one more chance to feel alive and be loved by him and he, only to give into his passion and take her once more. Their bodies intertwined in a dance, just as their hearts had been these past years, each fighting to lead, each fighting to be heard, and both wanting more than was proper, now their bodies would finish the dance and it would be left to fate to see who won.

As their dance came to an epic crescendo, Gretel's legs wrapped tightly around his waist prolonging their union and taking in every last drop of Hans' seed. In that moment, Hansel immersed in his desire to please her and to love her, had been careless, just as before. Her heartbeat was all that he heard, her calling his name, her lips tasting him, only her, his only salvation. Hansel forgot that salvation would come at a high price.

He was still inside her, holding her, he rolled over and she now lay on top of him. Gretel planted kisses on his neck and chest and then laid her head gingerly down on his chest as he stroked her hair. Hansel thought back to their first and only other time together and remembered how his heart ached after realizing what he had taken from her. He sighed as he fought back thoughts of what lay ahead for them tomorrow, for now he would only think of her, and how she fit perfectly in his arms. They lay together holding each other like that for a long while and before Gretel drifted off to sleep, she shattered Hans' reverie as she whispered, "I forgive you".


	2. Chapter 2: Take me there

Thank you all for the reviews and faves. I am so sorry this took so long to post. I work FT and go to school, so haven't been able to work on it as much as I wanted. This chapter is a little shorter than I wanted it to be. I will update and re-post asap. Added a paragraph 2/16/13 to transition into Chapter 3.

**Freiburg im Breisgau, Baden, five years earlier**

"That's what you get, you old hag!", Gretel screamed as she tumbled on top of the headless body of the witch a millisecond after Hansel relieved her of it with his axe.

Hansel threw his axe to the ground as Gretel proclaimed victory over the nasty old beast and then looked up at him glaringly, "Well are you gonna help me up off this pile of shit?" With a quick flash of his hand, she was off the ground and in his arms. "Do you want a little blood to remember her by?", she chuckled as she wiped off her hands on his jacket.

They roared uncontrollably in laughter, twinkles in their eyes as they play fought each other, forgetting the hordes of townspeople surrounding them and the now defunct witch. An uncomfortable throat clearing brought them out of their victory dance. It was the mayor of the city and he looked none too happy to be standing in front of a headless witch. "Excuse me, witch hunters, but what do we do with it now?", he paused with great reverence has he looked down upon the body and then glanced over his shoulder to where the head lay at a man's feet. Hansel smirked at his sister and said, "I got this one." Turning around to the mayor, he aloofly exclaimed, "Burn it, burn all of it, until there is nothing left but ashes, oh, and don't forget to burn her damn wand too!"

With that he and Gretel turned on their heels and headed off for the Pub never missing a beat as their footsteps trailed off together in unison down the cobbled street.

Of course, several of the townsfolk followed them to the Pub, some in awe of their accomplishment and others still so scared out of their heads at what they just witnessed. Everyone needed a pint or two to bring them back down to earth and relief to shaky hands. After a couple of hours, several rounds of drinks and quite a few toasts to the witch hunters, Hansel being quite drunk and tiring of the crowd of hangers-on readied himself to retire to the room they rented above the brewhaus. He looked around for Gretel and found her over in the corner sitting on top of a table with several men surrounding her, laughing as she reminisced out loud about one of their wild ass witch kills, where an axe just wouldn't do. He leaned back against the post, casually drinking his ale and taking in the expressions on the men's faces as they accosted his sister with their eyes. It was typical wherever they went, as Gretel was quite beautiful with her flowing dark hair and porcelain skin. The leather pants didn't help her cause. Men just loved the leather pants she wore. He took note of one man in particular, a redheaded man with a wiry beard whose eyes almost bore a hole right through Gretel. He did not care for the man's looks or the sinister demeanor aimed at his sister. Hansel could tell this guy wasn't listening to Gretel's tale in hopes of spending a few more minutes in awe of this beauty, this man either wanted to best her in battle or to dominate her in bed. The last part of that thought made him cringe as he sucked in his breath and made his way over to the table.

Hansel waited patiently and continued to nurse his beverage as Gretel wrapped up her last story. He stood right behind the redheaded jackass just waiting for him to make a move towards his sister. And of course, as he suspected, said jackass spoke up and crudely remarked, "You're just a woman, you are no match for a real man, maybe a witch, but not a man."

Gretel cocked her head and made bug eyes at Hansel before jumping off the table and striking the man in the face with her fist. Blood squirted out of his nose and he reached out and grabbed her hair and tried to drag her to the floor, but Hansel threw an arm around Big Red's neck and stopped him in his tracks. Gretel reached up and hit him in the face again, so he would let go of her hair. As the man's breath became ragged from near asphyxiation, she belted out one last insult, "You goddmamned bastard! Do you know how long it takes me in the morning to fix my hair?" She smarted over her the pain in her scalp, but managed to laugh at her own joke.

Hansel released his grip around the man's neck just as he started to pass out. He let the jackass fall to the floor and looked up at the other men, daring them to retaliate. No one stepped up to challenge him, so Hansel picked up his stein and went to the bar for another refill. Gretel followed him and did the same.

After the night's festivities, they retired upstairs to their room. "I think it's time you and I take a break from all of this", Gretel slurred out as she undressed and tossed her leather pants over the chair by the bed. Hansel tossed back the final drops of his ale and remarked, "What in the hell else are we going to do?, it's the only thing we are good at."

Gretel climbed into the bed that was pushed up against the far wall of the tiny room they shared. Hansel followed suit, but so drunk he stripped completely naked. She curled up facing the wall, with her back to Hansel, he turned on his side and faced her, his arm casually draped over her shoulder, his fingers tangled in her hair as they both drifted off to sleep. They had slept like this since the day they were left alone in the world with just each other to survive.

Morning broke quickly and Hansel woke with a start as Gretel tried to climb over him to get out of bed. With the slanted ceiling above them, Gretel hit her head and knocked herself off balance and plopped directly on top of Hansel, straddling him. Her hands crashed onto his chest as she tried to hold herself up knowing full well that sometimes in the morning before he woke up, he was prone to having an erection. She never mentioned it, she just knew it from him sleeping next to her all these years. This morning was no exception and as her hands slid up his chest as she tried to regain her balance, she realized he was naked and he had become completely lodged in between her thighs. His eyes flew open in a groggy haze and he tried to grasp the situation with the fog of drink that still enveloped his head.

Gretel could not move because Hansel grabbed her hands and further set her off balance. With his member lodged between her thighs ever so close to her sex, she was frozen with fear. It washed over her with an intense rush and then she felt the tingling in her lower stomach as she half laid, half sat on top of him waiting for him to let her hands go or help her get up. He continued to hold her hands tightly to his chest as he tried to surmise where he was and what was happening. She could feel the heat rising up between her thighs, she couldn't stand it, he was ever so near her entrance. His hips moved and he inadvertently rubbed against her center, which sent a shockwave through her body. She herself was still pure, but she knew the ways of man and woman. Gretel thought to herself, "Good God, is THIS what I'm missing out on?" She let out an exasperated breath and moved her hips closer to him to feel him brush against her again. As she did so it made her quiver and Hansel looked up at her intensely as his fog lifted. To her, he almost seemed like he was trying to will something away, but it was too late. Gretel felt what he was trying to hide from her. She felt him slightly shudder beneath her, almost as she had done when he rubbed against her center and then she felt the warm and sticky wetness high up between her thighs and as it trickled down to her sex, he quickly pulled her forward towards his face. They could both feel the wetness between them as Hansel furrowed his brow and exclaimed, "Gretel, what the hell are you doing?"

It was the first time in her life, that she was speechless. She just stared at him with doe eyes. He quickly reached up and pushed her off him, so that she was back where she started against the wall. Still lying down, he covered himself with the blanket and sighed as he lowered his hand over his eyes, covering his face from her wide eyed inquisitive look and half in embarrassment of the acutest kind. Gretel was able to stammer out, "I'm sorry". Hansel did not respond. Gretel reached out and put her hand on his chest to get his attention, after several unbearable moments he finally removed his hand from his face and he turned his head to look at her. She simply looked at him and said, "It's okay", as she laid her head on his shoulder and nuzzled against his neck. He wrapped both his arms protectively around her and breathed in her womanly scent. Hansel was only partially embarrassed by what happened, the rest of his anguish came from why it happened. This guilt weighed heavily upon him for he would not share that he had been dreaming of making love to her when she startled him awake.

"Well, I think I'm going to go wash up and get this day started", Gretel finally got up the nerve to get out of bed, this time not looking at Hansel and certainly not falling on top of him as she made her way to the floor. Before grabbing her pants, she casually walked to the wash basin and found a cloth to use to tidy herself up. She quickly washed herself down from head to toe, dried off with the towel that was hanging on the hook next to the door and threw her pants on before scurrying out of the bedroom. As she closed the door behind her, she glanced back at Hansel and let out a sigh for she knew he was damning himself silently for the earlier mishap. She loved him so much, yet she didn't know how to make this better.


	3. Chapter 3: Love changes everything

**Freiburg im Breisgau in Baden, five years earlier, continued**

Gretel scurries down the steps to the first floor of the Brewhaus and strides quickly across the pub floor and out the front door before anyone can notice her. It's a beautiful early spring morning, where the air is still brisk until the sunlight falls full on your face and warms you. This is one of Gretel's favorite times of year. She can hear the noise of the open air market echoing towards her from the other end of the street near the town square and she turns her sights in that direction and marches forward trying to concentrate on her task. Gretel wanted to stock up on a bit of hearty bread, a block of sbrinz hard cheese and some fresh fruit that would last her and Hansel until they reached the next town. Sometimes they would run out of food on their journeys, but they didn't mind too much, for they knew how to hunt game and gather edible plants and berries from the forest. Gretel mostly stocked up for Hansel's sake, she never wanted him to suffer the effects of running out of food and sugar sickness taking over his body. Even with the injections he took, he could become ill quite quickly if he lacked food for a long period of time. She smiled to herself as she thought that his illness never stopped him from taking care of her or from being a fierce fighter and that is what she loved so much about him. He was so dedicated in his efforts on both fronts that it made him the strongest man she ever met in spite of that one weakness.

Hansel however, tries to reconcile himself to the fact that he and his sister just had an encounter from which he may never recover. He thought back on all the times he had more than brotherly inclinations towards her and there were just too many to count. He never wanted her to feel his anguish or to know he had impure thoughts about her. He knew that she worshipped him as a big brother and oftentimes he was their primary caregiver, for him to betray her trust with thoughts of lust was completely unforgivable. At times when she would find comfort in his arms after a battle, he would kiss her cheeks and forehead and hold her tightly in his arms as she ran her small fingers through his hair and then moved on to rub his shoulders and chest to soothe him. Only sometimes it did more than soothe him, it made him want her. It made him want her so much. He wanted to kiss her on the lips and taste the salty sweat on her neck and caress her…"God Damnit!", he stammers out loud, "I cannot think like that, it only betrays her trust in me and leaves me open to hurting her". He buries his head into the pillow, but is only met by the lingering scent of Gretel. No woman has ever had such an intoxicating scent. He would know. Many times after she fell asleep in his arms and he had to get away from her for fear of going too far, he would wander off to drink her away. Some nights he would find a willing young woman to tempt him into a warm bed, a hayloft, or an al fresco rendezvous. Never once, did any of those women hold his attention long enough for him to forget his Gretel. Even though he had no good reason to, he always felt guilty afterwards, like he had betrayed her in some way. He knew this was foolish, but his heart always felt like a brick in his chest when he was on his way back to her. Looking into her deep brown eyes when he returned from being with another woman was like a stab in his heart every time for he knew by her expression that it made her sad to think of another comforting him. Hansel grows restless thinking about what cannot be and jumps out of bed to clean up, get dressed and go find his sister so they can leave this place.

Gretel shakes off her thoughts of Hansel and tries to remember her task, continuing her stroll to the market. As she works her way from vendor to vendor perusing their wares and purchasing the food for their next journey, she is unaware of the eyes that follow her every move. Her distraction over what happened earlier with Hansel had knocked her off kilter and her usual cat-like instincts were affected. With her purchases made, she set off to find a place to sit near the town square. She settles on a stone wall and takes an apple out of her package. "I wonder what day it is", she thought to herself as she bit into the crisp, juicy apple. Just then her question was answered by the bell of the church behind her. Gretel swings her legs over the side of the stone wall and turns to watch the people at church. The massive, double wooden doors to the church are opened by ushers and the people file down the steps quickly, some giggling and laughing heartily. Instead of being on their way home, they line up on either side of the steps of the great entrance forming a path to the street. Just then, a newly married couple glides through the church doors and down the steps, through the crowd and amidst the cheers of jubilation Gretel's face sours and she murmurs under her breath, "Saturday, fucking wedding, it figures".

With so many people cackling and making so much ado about the couple, Gretel doesn't realize that one man in particular breaks off from the crowd heading in her direction. Right as she turns around to throw the apple core over her shoulder, a man with light blonde hair, eyes the color of sapphire, and a tall masculine frame comes to stand in front of her. She turns back and makes eye contact with him. Gretel curses silently to herself for not hearing the stranger walk up on her. "Good morning, Miss Gretel. How are you enjoying our town?", the man utters in a polite, engaging manner. Gretel smiled as she launched herself off the stone wall to be on level ground with the stranger who invaded her space. She looks up at him with inquisitive eyes as she realizes he is much taller than she original thought from her vantage point on the stone wall. He then reaches out a hand to her and speaks gently, "Forgive me, Miss Gretel, I didn't mean to startle you, I only wished to make your acquaintance and thank you for ridding our town of the witch". Gretel did not want to take his hand, but he seemed insistent on the act of shaking her hand, so she acquiesces and he takes her hand in his. She feels the smoothness of his fingers and palm, his powerful, but gentle grip on her delicate hands and wonders if he notices how rough her hands were. His hands are not at all like Hansel's or hers. Hansel's hands are tough and callous strewn from wielding weapons and building witch traps. This man's hands felt as if they had never seen the wooden handle of a plow or a shovel.

She snaps out of her thoughts and says, "You're welcome, your Mayor paid us handsomely to come to Freiburg and hunt the witch that plagued your lake and townspeople".

"Miss Gretel, please allow me to introduce myself, I am Josef Graf and I am so pleased to finally meet you.", the man spoke gently as he kept her hand in his so much longer than was appropriate to Gretel. As Gretel's palm starts to feel warm as he clasps his left hand over top of hers and holds her right hand in between both of his, she gingerly pulls her hand out of his grasp.

"So, Sir, are you friends with the bride and groom?" she smiles as she places her hand down at her side.

"Yes, Miss Gretel, I know the Groom, his name is Karl and he works on my property outside of town and Miss Gretel, I like to be called Josef, so I implore you to call me Josef and not Sir", he counters as he gazes into her eyes with great intent.

"Of course Josef, I must be getting back to my room, my brother and I will be leaving today", Gretel remarks hastily as she tries not to return his intense gaze, but is unable to look anywhere else.

"Miss Gretel, I had hoped that I may ask you to dine with me this evening, so that I may get to know you. I am very sorry to not have the opportunity", he sighs and continues, "of course only if you were not spoken for already."

Gretel tosses her head back and laughs at the inference that she might be betrothed to another man. In their travels growing up, Hansel wouldn't allow a man to become friends with her, let alone anything more than a slight acquaintance. If he had been standing there to hear that line, he would have probably already tossed the man across the courtyard by now.

"Miss Gretel, do you find it peculiar that I would want to become more acquainted with you or are you intended for another?" his voice is deep and husky as he tilts his head slightly and winks at her. At this she blushes and looks down for a moment, only to regain her senses to answer the man.

"No, Josef I am not otherwise engaged, spoken for, intended to or anything else to another man", Gretel offers. "I merely am so picky that no man would have me, just ask my brother, he can barely stand me", she looks back up with a smirk emanating into a smile when she rejoins his gaze.

Meanwhile, Hansel makes his way down the cobble stone street, scanning back and forth with his predator like gaze searching for Gretel. He combs through the market knowing she would have went to get more food for their travels. He has no luck there, so begins to make his way toward the town square hoping she is among the commotion that he hears, also hoping she isn't the cause. He sees a woman with long dark hair coiled on top of her head wearing a dress of white linen and lace and a young man with a large smile on his face standing on the bottom step of the church surrounded by well wishers. "Well, that sure isn't ever happening", he mumbles to himself as he scans the crowd for Gretel only to be disappointed by the sight he sees at the end of the courtyard next to the stone wall. Hansel draws in a deep breath and grimaces at the view in front of him, Gretel smiling up at a stranger, who seems completely enthralled by her every word. His fists tighten involuntarily at his sides and he tries to clear his mind as he walks over to break up the interlude.

Josef laughs at Gretel's remarks, never taking his eyes from hers and replies candidly, "I think you ought to give me the opportunity to change that situation."

As Gretel contemplates his words, she suddenly feels her brother's presence nearby and her demeanor changes, she had never been the object of someone's desire before and she feels a little flushed thinking back to this morning's excitement, but stiffens as Hansel rests his hand in the small of her back before coming to stand at her side.

"Gretel's situation is perfectly fine the way it is", so I suggest you go back to wherever you came from right now", Hansel challenges.

"Is it now?" Josef returns the challenge. "Why don't you let Miss Gretel decide on her own if she would like a gentleman to call on her, she is grown, is she not?"

Gretel glanced up at her brother sideways and gave him the look, meaning he needed to stand down. He was past that point, and she knew it, she winced as Josef laid down the challenge to her brother's resolution. Gretel chimes in, "Hansel, this is Josef, he stopped by to thank us for our good deed yesterday."

Hansel shoots the same glance back her way and slides his hand into hers and holds it protectively against his side, while he proceeds to chide Josef, "Well Josef, had you honorable intentions towards my sister, you would have first asked my permission before speaking with her."

Hansel continues to glare at Josef, but Josef never loses his cool demeanor, smiling and simply stating, "Hansel, my apologies for not speaking with you first, but upon meeting your sister by chance this morning, I was overcome by the need to invite her to have dinner with me." He continues, "Would you allow your sister to dine with me this evening?"

"No." Hansel says coldly. "We are on our way out-of-town."

"I see, well Hansel, if Gretel tells you she would choose otherwise after I leave, I will be celebrating the wedding of my friend at the town hall and would be happy to stop by the Inn and escort Gretel to my home for dinner. We would be accompanied by my grandmother who resides with me." Josef offers one last time and gives Gretel another wink before leaving her and Hansel to rejoin his friend's celebration.

Hansel watches Gretel's expression as Josef walks away, it is mixed with surprise and a bit of longing. He notices that part because she looks off towards the bride and groom and sighs wistfully for a moment before regaining her composure and returning to her usually hard ass self. She turns around sharply and pokes him in the chest, "What the hell was that about? You didn't have to be so cold," she exclaims, "Josef was very nice to me."

"So, Josef can go home and eat dinner with his Grandma, he doesn't need you." Hansel raises his eyebrows and stares into his sister's eyes fuming.

"No, he doesn't need me, but maybe he wanted me." She knew that wasn't going to go over well, but it came out of her mouth before she had a chance to pull it back in and crap did she regret saying that line.

"Well, dear Gretel, if you want him, you know where to find him, I'm leaving", Hansel sneers and walks down the path towards the Inn, leaving Gretel standing there alone.

She grabs the package of food off the stone wall and heads in Hansel's direction. Gretel does not want Hansel upset with her, but he damn well better understand that she is a grown woman who can make decisions for her self.

When Gretel enters their room, Hansel is sitting in the chair with his feet up on the window sill, arms stretched behind his head with his hands laced together. Their eyes meet and she can tell that he is struggling with his thoughts.

Hansel gazes up at Gretel, her eyes so dark and so beautiful, what man wouldn't want to be with her, he thinks to himself. Why should he keep denying Gretel the opportunity to find love? Perhaps settle down and have a family? He knew the answer. He couldn't voice it to himself, let alone her, so he always became an ass and an overprotective brother in order to keep the fools that didn't deserve her away. But, what if one day, a man came along that Gretel didn't want him to push away? What if this Josef was that man? Who was he to deny his sister, the only person in the world he loved, a happy and normal life, should she want one? He continues to gaze upon her face and study her while he ponders what his life would be like without her.

With his eyes locked upon her, Gretel felt for the first time in her life that Hansel was slipping away from her. She wanted to know what he was thinking, but he would never tell her, he wouldn't even talk about their parents to her. So, she put down the package on the desk without taking her eyes off him and continued moving towards him, kneeling down next to him, placing her elbows on the arm of the chair and laying her hands on his chest. Gretel broke the silence, "Hansel, what is it?"

He continued watching her and reached down with one hand and began to stroke her cheek with his thumb. Hansel was trying to choose his words carefully, but before he could speak, Gretel continues, "Hansel you know I would never do anything that would hurt you, I won't go to dinner with Josef."

"Gretel, you have every right to have dinner with a gentleman of your choosing and I am sorry for making you feel like a child," Hansel conveys. "I don't want to keep you from having the kind of life that you deserve."

"Hansel, I don't want a life without you," she bites her bottom lip and whispers, "but sometimes I want more." Gretel didn't know how else to make him understand that she wanted to be a woman.

He sighed lightly, Hansel understood what she meant and it made his stomach churn violently. "Then, if this Josef is someone you want to get to know, then I think you should go have dinner with him," Hansel forces himself to say.

"He could be a nice guy, I don't know, I have never thought about someone courting me before." Gretel replies half heartedly.

"I will go by the town hall and tell him to call on you for dinner later, why don't you take some of that money we earned yesterday and find something a little less Witch Hunter like to wear, besides it smells a little like dead witch to me." Hansel hopped up out of the chair before he could change his mind and ask her not to choose another man. Hansel left her standing there incredulous of what just took place and set off to speak to Josef.


	4. Chapter 4: What happens now

**Ch. 4 – What Happens Now  
**

Hansel wanders down to the town square in search of the Town Hall where the reception is taking place. His demeanor cool and aloof, but secretly he is brooding on the inside. Hansel reaches the hall and peers inside briefly, not wanting to call attention to himself, he ducks his head back outside the door after spotting Josef at the far end of the room engaged in a chat with two matronly women and a rather pretentious older man.

Hansel figures he will wait outside awhile until the crowds thins a bit, before approaching Josef to discuss the matter of dinner with Gretel. He fumes as he silently tries to calm himself down, no easy feat as he considers his earlier waking vision of Gretel straddled atop him, her breath ragged and hair tousled and fanned out across his chest.

"I must be going fucking crazy", he laments in a hushed tone under his breath as he shakes his head side to side.

As he is waiting, his watch timer goes off, "Time for a little sugar fix" Hansel says to no one as he walks to the side of the building to take out his medication and give himself a shot in the leg. He reaches down to undo the black leather bag fixed to his side. As he makes ready the needle and medication, he looks up to find Josef watching him.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I noticed you stop by the hall, may I ask what you are doing with that?" Josef inquires about the contraption in his hand.

With a quick flick of his wrist, Hansel punctures his upper thigh with the needle and injects the serum. "God damn witch screwed me up with candy when I was a kid", Hansel fires back at Josef.

Josef swallows the lump in his throat, knowing the stories of how the famous witch hunter siblings got their start.

"I assume that you are here to see me. Will you come in and join me for a few minutes?" Josef motions to the front door of the Hall.

Hansel follows him inside and many of the townspeople stop and stare as they walk to a private room in the back of the hall. Most of the folks are smiling as Hansel passes them, they know he and his sister are responsible for life returning to normal for them and they nod in appreciation as he passes. All but one person, the bearded red-haired man from the night before, the damn coward who dared to touch his sister.

"I'm surprised that asshole made it out of bed this morning", Hansel grimaces after passing the guy, not caring who hears him.

Josef picks up on Hansel's attitude and snide comment about the man. He also notices the bandage he is sporting over his nose and his black eye. Josef cautiously glances back at Hansel as they reach the private room. Josef guides Hansel inside and shuts the door for there is more than one busy body in the main hall who would be most interested in hearing their conversation.

"Do you mind telling me what issue you have with Volker?" Josef inquires to Hansel.

"Who the hell is Volker?" Hansel's eyes widen and he cocks his head slightly with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Volker is the man you assaulted last night, I see from the bandage and the black eye that he did not win the fight." Josef replies hastily.

"Oh, you mean Big Red, well that broken nose and black eye didn't come from me", Hansel smirks, "courtesy of Miss Gretel" he adds mockingly. "If you want to see the marks I left on him, you'll have to remove the scarf he is wearing around his neck today."

"I see and I assume this is something that could not have been worked out with discussion?" Josef searches Hansel's eyes for a flicker of insight into his world.

"Not likely, especially after he insulted my sister and laid his hands on her." Hansel points out as he clears his throat and raises an errant eyebrow showing his protective side.

Lowering his gaze to match Hansel's irritation at such an act, Josef ponders aloud, "Such a shame what you both have endured over the years, but many are grateful for what you and Gretel have done to aid in eradicating witches from our midst. I can't help but wonder how Gretel will feel about leading this transient life as she grows older." Josef tries to engage Hansel into considering what long-term effects this life will have on Gretel.

He looks up to gauge Hansel's reaction and continues, "Perhaps since she is still young enough to marry and have a family, she could be persuaded to leave the witch hunting to men and settle down."

"Gretel will do as she always has, I am merely giving her the opportunity to learn what is in her heart." Hansel states simply as he walks towards the window tossing a casual glance back at Josef and then retreats inside himself to calm the uneasiness tightening his chest.

Hansel wonders, "With the size of this town, why the hell would you want to concern yourself with a girl who is just passing through?", Hansel nearly growls.

"Are you serious Hansel? Have you not truly seen the beauty that is your sister?" Josef counters, calculating his next move. He knew the siblings were close, but he believes he may have misjudged the bond they share as he studies Hansel's hardened frame.

"I know what my sister looks like, I've been with her ever day her whole life, but I don't know why you are wasting your time with her." Hansel shoots back as crosses his arms and leans against the window frame, the taste of acid rising up in his throat. "She will only leave tomorrow."

Josef artfully moves across the room to face Hansel at the window, stands tall and proud and in a low calm voice counters to the man he now considers his opponent, "I felt a connection to her the moment I met her. I can only do my best to persuade her to stay and give me a chance to know her", he pauses for a moment and then adds, "and perhaps love her."

With that Hansel bristles, returning Josef's intense stare. "You are mistaken, but I'll humor you anyway because I would not deny my sister an opportunity for a free meal." Hansel smirks.

"Well then, Hansel, I should like to come by and call on her at 4 o'clock if she chooses to dine with me." Josef smiles, turns and exits the room, leaving Hansel alone with his thoughts once more.

After Hansel left their room, Gretel begins to pace back and forth across the creaky wooden floor, contemplating her next course of action, only stopping briefly to run her fingers across the covers of the bed. A blush fills her cheeks and her stomach dances inside. Thoughts twisting back and forth from Hansel's taut body beneath her in bed earlier to the piercing sapphire eyes of Josef smiling at her under the soft glint of the morning sun, Gretel knows what she should want.

"How could I not want a stunningly handsome man to show me attention?" she muses.

She checks the satchel in her right pocket to see how many coins she has left from the payment and embarks on a quest to find a suitable garment to wear. Gretel figures she will start with the Innkeeper's wife to inquire about purchasing something she could wear on short notice. If she really is going to have dinner with Josef Graf today, there would be no time to tailor anything to fit her.

"Thanks Hansel, I hope you're happy" she mutters to herself as she walks downstairs.

Frau Sprenger, the Innkeeper's wife crashes into Gretel as they both turn the corner at the same time. Gretel steadies the stout woman who almost topples over. Gretel braces herself, takes a deep breath and asks the question, "Frau Sprenger, might you know where I could buy something else to wear?" Adding, "I need something to wear today."

Pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts, Frau Sprenger answers, "Of course my dear, what did you have in mind?"

"I prefer pants, but I think a dress will have to do." Gretel smiles slightly, she hates dresses. She does not like how the make her feel. Vulnerable.

"My daughter works for a seamstress, I could escort you to her place to see if she has anything you could make do with today", Frau Sprenger concludes, "I can't speak for her, but she may have time to take in a seam or two if needed."

"That would be wonderful Frau Sprenger, thank you." Gretel sighs, hoping she doesn't end up looking like a hillbilly in a sack. Gretel follows the woman out of the tavern.

About 2 hours later, they return, pale sky blue dress in hand with a lace up bodice that would give any man pause for checking himself before getting up and walking away from her.

"Thank you for everything Frau Sprenger", Gretel reflected to her hostess genuinely.

"Hope you don't mind me saying so, but it sure looks like you could use a bath." Frau Sprenger points out delicately.

"Well, we have a fresh bowl of water and a clean towel upstairs, so I am sure I can make do." Gretel explains.

Feeling grateful for what she and her brother had done for her town, Frau Sprenger takes a deep breath and politely insists, "I think I could spare some hot water and soap and allow you the use of my personal tub, if you promise to clean it up when you're done."

Gretel beams, she hasn't had a hot bath in weeks. Not since she and Hansel took down that freaking nasty swamp witch and they had to both take multiple baths to get the stench out of their hair and skin.

"I will go lay the dress out in my room first", Gretel asks, "How far is your tub?"

"Tub is on the first floor, down the back stairwell at the end of the hall from your room, first door on the left. You can use the steps and sneak back into your room, no one will bother you, I promise." Frau explains, "Everything you will need is in there, plus a kettle to heat the water."

With that Gretel returns to her room, lays the dress on the bed, removes her knife and satchel and places them neatly on the table before running off to the bath.

After his meeting with Josef, Hansel wanders into a blacksmith's shop to see about getting more bullets made and have his knife sharpened. The man is nice enough and tends to his needs.

While Hansel waits, Josef's words taunt him, eating away at his brain like a crow. He cannot wait to get back to the Inn and get a drink to drown the chatter.

"Say, do you know a man called Josef Graf?" he blurts out to the blacksmith.

"I know Josef. He lives near the lake. Do you have business with him?" the blacksmith asks.

"Not really, I met him today and I wanted to know what kind of man he was." Hansel infers, "He seems a little out-of-place here."

"Yes, that is Josef, his kindly manner makes you think he's got royal blood." The blacksmith offered. "My wife says all the young women wonder why he hasn't taken a wife yet, came to live here about 3 years ago from Munich I think", he adds scratching his head.

That comment makes Hansel groan audibly. "For Christ's sake, that figures." Hansel remembers back to studying there briefly when they were children, when a kind couple took the children in for a while out of pity. He never liked Munich, it was too big, too many people, and witches were able to hide there in the shadows. That town possessed a ghastly underworld. At least it did, until Hansel and Gretel started hunting the vile creatures at night, which greatly pissed off the couple that had let the two live in their house.

As the blacksmith finishes up, Hansel thanks him and makes his way back to the Inn in hopes of being drunk by the time Josef shows up to see Gretel.

After cleaning up the tub and wrapping herself in the towel Frau Sprenger left for her, Gretel cracks open the door and peeks out into the hallway. Sensing she is alone, she hurries down the hall and up the back stairwell. At the top of the stairs she pads along in her bare feet, smiling as she inhales lavender oil in her hair and enters her room.

Gretel removes the towel and works it through her tresses trying to sop up as much water as possible. With her back to the door, she doesn't hear the click of the door as Hansel enters.

"Put some clothes on!" Hansel stammers. Gretel turns around, slowly pulling the towel from her hair letting it snake down and around her body until it partially covers her. The action freezes him to his spot on the floor and he fears it is too late for him as the scent of lavender overpowers his senses. Hansel feels himself falling, his body rushing towards a never-ending bottom, consuming him until there is nothing left, just the image of her.

"What's your problem? You're the one who told me to get cleaned up, so I don't smell like dead witch", Gretel furrows her brow, cocks her head to the side and throws him a matter of fact glare.

* * *

Author's note: Trying to improve on active voice, hopefully this chapter reads better than the last. Thanks to Dynamiic for the input. I was hoping to put chapters up quicker as the story is already complete in my head, but you know how there never seems to be enough time. I will go back and re-work Ch. 1 - 3 as time permits. Thanks for the reviews! I know it seems like it's taking a long time to tell what happened 5 years ago, but I promise the back story development figures prominently into the time the movie is centered on and afterwards.


	5. Chapter 5: Falling

**Chapter 5: Falling**

Hansel still firmly affixed in the doorway, does not answer Gretel's question, desire flashes across his face momentarily. As she watches the expression change on his face, Gretel's eyes widen remembering back to the way Josef was looking at her earlier, seeing Hansel's gaze hold her much in the same way, with the exception being Hansel's was so much softer.

"Do you think you could come in and close the door?" Gretel inquires forgetting her state of undress as she watches Hansel. "I'm probably going to need help getting into that damn dress", she adds, pointing towards the bed.

Reaching deep down inside himself to find his last bit of will power, Hansel shuffles into the room and slams the door shut. It's echo drowning his quickening heartbeat.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Gretel murmurs, reaching out and grabbing Hansel's right hand. She tugs on him gently pulling him towards the center of the room, handing him the towel as she spins around to end up with her backside towards him. Hansel knows what she wants.

Without a word between them, Hansel gathers her long, wet tresses in his left hand while using the towel to continue drying her hair, gently massaging it up and down her raven mane. This had been a ritual that was done on the rare occasions when they were able to have nice baths. It comforted Gretel to have Hansel taking care of her the way her mother and father had done. But, as Gretel grew older she had stopped asking Hansel to towel dry her long locks and eventually took over the duty herself. Hansel never said anything to her, but he actually missed having the responsibility of the task. Only she wasn't usually unclothed as she was now. This fact made the task especially difficult. Gretel standing in front of him, the curves of her hips playing games with the lower half of his body, Hansel tries desperately to focus only on her hair.

Gretel senses Hansel is uncomfortable and she can feel the shakiness in his hands as he pulls his fingers through her hair and uses the towel to squeeze out the remaining water. He repeats the process over and over again until he feels satisfied that he has done it to her liking. Gretel smiles to herself and lets him complete his task as it makes her happy to be with him again this way. She nearly forgets her purpose for taking a bath, lingering there in the middle of the room with him, her eyes half closed as the fading afternoon light washes over her.

Hansel manages to squash his inner demons as he administers Gretel's request. Her small wispy sighs let out in moments of contentment, wind around his heart, tightening their grasp, staking their claim. He bows his head, knowing his defeat is absolute. Hansel continues on and when he is satisfied he has dried her hair sufficiently, he pulls the towel up over her shoulders and wraps it around her body, his strong hands close around her mid-section to draw her in close to his chest.

Gretel's trance lifts as Hansel covers her naked body with the damp towel and she leans back against him while his arms tighten around her. She lets him hold her like this for awhile, not wanting to think about anything else. She nuzzles into his neck and he bends his head down, places a gentle kiss at her temple, dragging his lips lightly across her hair before resting his head atop hers.

"Knock, Knock, Knock"…Three loud thumps on the door startle them out of their embrace. Hansel nearly drops the towel from around Gretel, but she manages to grab it before it falls to the floor.

"Dear Gretel, you have a visitor downstairs." Frau Sprenger calls out. "Would you like any help with your dress?" They hear her outside the door tapping her foot waiting for an answer.

"No Ma'am I have everything under control, I will be down shortly", Gretel manages to blurt out and then thinks to add, "Please ask him to order a drink while he waits."

Gretel turns to face Hansel as he backs away from her. She reaches up to touch his face, but he stops her just as her hand brushes his cheek. He grabs her hand and pulls it down to her side.

"I thought perhaps he wasn't coming? You didn't say anything when you got back." Gretel's voice crackles softly as she searches Hansel's beautiful hazel eyes for answers. She gleans nothing from them except disappointment, anger, and perhaps a touch of sadness. He says nothing.

"Should I not go Hansel?" She asks cautiously.

"Oh no, by all means, you should go!" Hansel quips. If he can't do anything else right today, at least he will not stand in her way.

"At the very least, you'll get a free meal" he laughs half-heartedly and turns around as she walks to the bed to put on her undergarments and dress. Hansel continues to stand with his back to Gretel, staring out the window as she struggles to get into the dress.

"Hansel" Gretel growls, partly at his teasing and partly because she can't tie the damn bodice of the dress by herself and is getting pissed.

He turns around to see her fumbling with the front of her gown, the low neckline showing off the tiny freckles sprinkled across her alabaster skin. Her raven colored hair contrasting against the porcelain blue of the dress. Hansel wishes there was a witch to go kill tonight as he can't believe he agreed to let her out looking as she does.

Hansel fights the urge to forbid her to go and walks over to the bed to stand next to her. He takes the ivory colored laces from her hands and works effortlessly to tighten the bodice and fasten the top. It was the right amount of constriction without making her feel as though she was going to pass out.

Gretel looks up at him in awe and asks, "How do you do that? It's perfect". She smiles.

Hansel responds flippantly, "Years of practice". It sounds as if he is talking about other girls, but she knows he means her. He's always fixing her corset, especially after a particularly vigorous fight. Still, her thoughts to turn to the other women he must have helped off with their corsets. It makes her seethe under the surface just a little.

Gretel reaches over to the table and grabs a comb. She combs out her hair as Hansel watches her intently. She braids her hair to one side and pulls it down in front of her, never averting her eyes from his. She is wondering what he's thinking, but she dare not ask and she isn't too sure she wants to know, so when she's ready she turns towards the door.

"Wait, you may need this." Hansel simmers as he tosses her a sheathed dagger. Gretel catches it and turns back towards the bed, putting her right foot on top of the mattress and hiking up her dress to reveal her slender thigh. She attached the dagger to her thigh by its leather holder, making sure it is secure before she turns her head to the side and faces Hansel.

"Happy now?" Gretel hisses. His irritation grows.

"Not very", Hansel retorts as Gretel pushes her skirt back down and places her foot on the floor. Her bodice just tight enough to cause her breasts to rise and fall with every breath and it made her skin start to tingle as he continued his visual assault.

"So, are you going to walk me downstairs?" Gretel eyes him guardedly.

"Hell No." Hansel replies and walks closer leaning in so their faces are inches apart, eyes glaring at one another. With his breath hot on her face and neck, he reaches his hand up and runs his fingers down her braid, lingering at the leather tie at the bottom, grazing her breast with his thumb before he turns away and marches over to the chair and sits down.

With that, Gretel inhales deeply and storms out of the room.

She takes a moment on the other side of the door to breathe and hopefully rid herself of the blush tinted skin she now possessed.

"God he infuriates me!" Gretel groans to herself as she glides down the steps to where Josef is awaiting her presence.

As Gretel reaches the bottom of the stairs and peers around the corner to see where Josef is sitting, she breathes in deeply once more to calm herself and forget about Hansel's vacillating behavior.

Josef is perched on a bench at the end of the pub speaking with a man that Gretel does not recognize. His eyes are twinkling as if he is listening to the most enjoyable story and he casually runs his hand through his golden locks. Gretel wonders what in the hell she is doing as she continues to walk towards him.

She slows down her pace and casually looks around the room, people are beginning to notice her and she tries not to fidget with the dress. Just then, Josef looks up and catches her eye, he stands quickly and is almost beaming as he bids his companion goodbye and makes a beeline for Gretel.

Mere seconds pass as Josef strides over to Gretel and before she knows it, his hand is on hers lifting it to his lips to place a gentle kiss on the top. She smiles graciously all the while wanting to run back to her room, back to the comfort of Hansel's arms.

"Hello Josef, thank you for waiting." Gretel manages in a steady voice.

"Good evening, Miss Gretel. I am very glad that you have agreed to join me for dinner." Josef's chimes in still holding her hand, his smooth voice echoes in her ears.

Josef bends down almost as if to whisper it in her ear stopping just short of invading her personal space.

He quietly speaks, "Gretel, do you mind that we walk to my house by the lake? It's a bit of a long walk, but trust me that I dare say it is quite a scenic walk I think you shall enjoy."

Startled at his close proximity in a public place, Gretel takes a step back and says, "Not at all, Hansel and I walk many miles a day."

Sensing her hesitation, Josef straightens up and turns to escort her to the door. Gretel follows him and they exit into the early evening glow. Knowing that Gretel would not yet welcome his extending an arm to walk with her to his house, Josef maintains a comfortable distance as they head down the cobblestone street towards the edge of town.

The lake lay off to the northwest from town and Gretel had not yet been there, for she and Hansel came in from the Southeast to hunt the witch. She remembered the Mayor telling her that the witch plagued both the town and the lake area, but they caught her just south of town.

Gretel broke the silence as they reached the path that would take them towards the lake, "Josef, did the witch we killed ever bother anyone near the lake?"

"There were some tales of a vanishing or two by the lake, but quite honestly, it could have just been someone who drowned." Josef offered. "I don't recall anyone being terrorized near the lake though."

They continue down the path through a thick patch of woods, the remnants of the sun fingering through the evergreens and the newly budding oak trees to light their way. Josef is making small talk and Gretel answers him with a polite yes or no as adequate. She is focusing on taking in her surroundings, she likes to know where she is and where all the escape routes are, a habit picked up over the years, but one that has aided her quite well.

Suddenly, the tree-lined path opens up to reveal a majestic alpine lake. Gretel scans the edges of the lake as they take the winding path towards Josef's house near the far end.

"Wow, this is quite beautiful." Gretel sighs as she takes in the complete view.

"As are you," Josef says gently as he glances in her direction.

Gretel stifles a small blush, but manages to answer, "Thank you."

Josef's home is palatial in comparison to most of the homes located within town.

Josef smiles to himself and silently relishes the look he will see on her face as they come upon his home. He had the finest stone quarried and brought to this area to have his home built, so that it reminded him a little of Munich. The lake bed at the far end bends a little to the left and just enough to keep Josef's house out of sight by townspeople that frequent the opposite end of the lake. It still gives him an ideal view of the scenery, but retains his privacy.

"That is your house!" Gretel exclaims. She doesn't mean to sound like a hick from the sticks, but she was not expecting such a lavish stone home, more like castle in the middle of practically nowhere. She tones herself down and then smirks casually at him.

"What do you think?" Josef asks.

"I think if you have a marble bathtub in there, I'm in trouble." She laughed almost child-like, but she was half serious.

"Perhaps one day, you will have to see for yourself." Josef remarked, being as candid as he could without scaring her off. Gretel tossed a raised eyebrow glance his way and pretended she didn't get the reference.

They meandered down the lane to his house and up to the massive double wooden doors that sported inlaid iron work, worthy of any castle.

Josef pushed one of the doors opened and bowed towards Gretel, "Please come in and make your self at home."

Gretel didn't have it in her to muster a curtsey or anything else lady-like, so she smiled and continued into the grand entryway.

"You're home is quite lovely, Josef. Hansel and I don't get to spend very much time in such surroundings." Gretel mused and let the architecture and decor engulf her senses.

"Thank you Gretel, perhaps you will be the mistress of a manor some day when you settle down and have a family." Josef smiles and turns to face Gretel.

Gretel's eyes flare for just a moment and she composes herself before answering, "Hansel is my family and I could never see myself being anything other than what I am, a Witch hunter.

Perhaps he has miscalculated his strategy, Josef wonders to himself. "Gretel, I meant no disrespect to you, it is just that a rare treasure as yourself deserves so much more." With that Josef leads Gretel through the entryway and down a long corridor before turning right into a grand dining room. He ushers her to the end of the refined mahogany table and holds out one of the ornate high-backed chairs for her to sit upon.

Gretel is now wary of being here, but does not let it show. What she wouldn't give to have Hansel knock on the big wooden door and insinuate himself into the situation. She knows Josef has been nothing but a perfect gentleman and as he pulls out the chair for her, she takes her seat and smiles up at him appropriately, but she secretly wishes the dinner was over already.

"Gretel, I will call for dinner, please excuse me for a moment." Josef says softly as he takes his leave out of a side door.

"Oh brother, what was I thinking? This isn't what I want." Gretel murmurs under her breath, scanning the opulent room trying to keep her agitation to a minimum. She knows she should want to be wined and dined by a fine man such as Josef and eventually should want to marry someone like him and raise a family. She also knows she would rather die than leave Hansel.

As Josef confidently strides towards the kitchen to inform the staff of his request, a blonde haired girl of about 16 years of age suddenly blocks his path. She looks up at him in wide-eyed curiosity tinged with fear, "Sir, were you successful in getting her here?"

Josef's eyes spark and he smiles down at her, "Did you doubt that I would be Dear Wilhemina?"

* * *

Author's Note: Just wanted to say THANK YOU to all of the great reviews. I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to post a chapter. I will be continuing this story as I said before, I have it all written in my head, but not much time to type it up. :-)


End file.
